Besos
by RukiaU
Summary: De un plan desesperado, o cómo un impulso se convierte en rutina y, por fin, las cosas empiezan a funcionar. Yuuram, wolfyuu.


**DISCLAIMER: **KKM no me pertenece, no hago dinero con esto, bla bla bla.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Shonen-ai. Creo que sin spoilers (o ninguno muy explícito).

**N/A:** Raro de estilo y raro porque llevo siglos sin escribir, y, al menos algún trozo, estúpidamente cursi, pero veo tanto potencial para el angst en esta pareja que tenía que escribir algo más o menos feliz. Así que...

Para **Maruy-Chan**, como casi todo lo que escribo, porque nunca le escribo lo que ella quiere que le escriba, y entonces tengo que escribir otras cosas en compensación (aunque sigo sin escribirle lo que me pide :p ¿lógico? no).

* * *

**Besos**

Imaginemos que eres el rey de otro mundo. Imaginemos que tienes que compartir tu tiempo entre tu hogar en la Tierra, donde te criaste y aún vive tu familia, y ese otro mundo, habitado por demonios con forma humana y verdaderos humanos, y donde tu función (que, por el momento, no desempeñas demasiado mal) consiste básicamente en evitar que se maten unos a otros. Y en firmar montañas y montañas de incomprensibles papeles, sobre todo, pero ignoraremos este último fragmento de información para que tu trabajo parezca más emocionante.

Imaginemos que, a pesar de lo sorprendente que resultara en un primer momento, estás del lado de los demonios. También, puestos a imaginar, podemos fingir que la mayoría de tus súbditos_ no _te ha visto desnudo, porque tu medio para llegar a ese mundo _no _tiene nada que ver con el agua y, por tanto, el inicio de los inesperados viajes hasta allí nunca (he dicho _nunca_) te pilla desprevenido en la bañera de tu casa, pero en realidad tal cosa no tiene relevancia en esta narración. Ahora imaginemos que, debido a que el paso del tiempo en la tierra y ese otro mundo no funciona de la misma manera, cada vez que viajas a tu casa, aunque sea sólo por un par de horas, tu ausencia en Shin Makoku (el nombre del país del que eres rey, por cierto) dura una eternidad, o al menos eso es lo que se extrae de los gritos con los que te recibe tu prometido siempre que regresas a tu país demoníaco. No, de dónde ha salido tal prometido es algo de lo que preferirías no hablar por el momento. Es mejor seguir imaginando y suponer que, en el fondo, preferirías evitar los gritos y abrazos desmesurados de unos y otros y limitarte a saludar a tus amigos con una sonrisa, para luego seguir como si sólo hubieras estado fuera unas horas (que es, en realidad, el tiempo que tú sientes que has pasado fuera, aunque eso es algo que algunos, sobre todo el ya mencionado prometido, parecen resistirse a comprender).

Imaginemos también, para justificar acontecimientos potencialmente clichés que tendrán lugar más adelante en nuestra historia, que últimamente pasas la mayor parte del tiempo que estás en la Tierra (es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo en la Tierra en que no estás jugando al béisbol) viendo la televisión y leyendo los mangas y doujinshis "románticos" que te presta tu amigo Murata Ken (y no, no estamos hablando de aquellos con contenido pornográfico; sabes bien que la última vez que intentaste leer uno tu cara se puso tan roja que no fuiste capaz de pasar de la página tres), lo cual tiene efectos secundarios inesperados. Como confundir a uno de tus soldados con un actor famoso de Hollywood e interrumpir las prácticas de tu ejército para pedirle un autógrafo. Por ejemplo. Pero ahora no es momento de contar esa anécdota, por muy tentador que te resulte recordar el temblor de exasperación de las arrugas de la frente de Gwendal (hermano número uno de tu prometido; el hermano número dos, también conocido como Conrad, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no reírse para intervenir) cuando, a pesar de haber aclarado tu malentendido, algún espectador malinterpretó la costumbre de la Tierra y tu futuro cuñado (a no ser que encuentres una manera de evitarlo) despertó una mañana para encontrar todos sus uniformes garabateados por las criadas, con mensajes que le deseaban buena suerte en su nueva película y una abundante descendencia. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

Imaginemos, por tanto, que eres Shibuya Yuuri. Y que estás en busca de un plan.

Y un buen plan era lo que Yuuri necesitaba en ese momento, porque Wolfram (que era el nombre de su prometido, aunque debería ser innecesario mencionarlo; hemos acordado imaginar que tú eres Yuuri, y olvidar el nombre de alguien tan cercano a ti como es tu prometido es un signo claro de demencia, algo que eres demasiado joven para padecer), Wolfram se acercaba. Y parecía enfadado. Wolfram "de buen humor" ya era difícil de manejar; era mandón e irritable, y últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo soñando en voz alta con una boda que nunca iba a tener lugar porque, por muy amigos que fueran, ¿dos chicos, juntos? Impensable. Sin embargo, Wolfram furioso era cien veces peor. Mil veces. Sobre todo porque Yuuri había pasado cerca de dos meses en la tierra y eso, traducido a los términos de Shin Makoku, era suficiente tiempo para que hasta Günter lo recibiera, en lugar de entre los abrazos y exclamaciones de júbilo habituales, con un brillo extraño en los ojos que sugería un antimonárquico y elaborado plan para atar a su rey a un poste de su cama y no dejarlo marchar nunca. Así que Wolfram se dirigía hacia él con la rabia de meses acumulada, y Yuuri tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para aplacar la tormenta antes de que descargara el mismo infierno sobre él. O algo por el estilo.

Y, como ya hemos anticipado, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa que había leído en uno de los mangas de Murata, algo que en su momento le había parecido demasiado típico y hasta un poco estúpido, pero que era lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar.

Años después, Yuuri despertaría sudoroso a las cuatro de la madrugada de una noche de verano y comprendería con un destello que todo, _todo_, de alguna manera, había sido planeado por Murata, aunque también decidiría, con un escalofrío, que lo mejor que podía hacer era no preguntarle nunca directamente, por miedo a descubrir qué más cosas de la vida de Yuuri eran obra suya. Después se abrazaría al cuerpo desnudo que roncaba ligeramente junto a él y volvería a dormirse.

El presente, sin embargo, incluía a un mazoku furioso corriendo hacia Yuuri y a un Yuuri desesperado, tan desesperado que, cuando su prometido llegó hasta él y, con la cara roja, cogió aire para empezar a gritar, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Callar a Wolfram con un beso.

Un beso era una manera de llamarlo. Otra sería "golpear sus labios con los tuyos", con especial énfasis en la palabra_ golpear_. Pero eh, aunque hubiera sido un poco brusco había funcionado. La cara de Wolfram seguía roja, seguramente el mismo color del que se estaba volviendo la suya, y prácticamente podía sentir sin necesidad de mirar a su alrededor las sonrisas cómplices de los que habían ido a recibirle pero, dejando a un lado los sollozos de fondo de Günter, todo estaba tranquilo. Ningún grito de "enclenque" o acusaciones de infidelidades con decenas de mujeres, ni un zarandeo, ni siquiera un abrazo, algo que Yuuri había empezado a temer como medio segundo después de haberlo besado y ante lo cual no hubiera sabido muy bien qué hacer, sobre todo porque de repente estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a temer que, cuando tuviera que moverse, hubiera olvidado como se hacía para andar. Pero entonces Wolfram se dio la vuelta y se dirigió en silencio al interior del castillo, y Yuuri ignoró las ganas de correr tras él y cogerle de la mano, porque en ese momento comprendió que, de la forma que fuera, lo había conseguido. Y esa extraña sensación en su pecho no significaba nada, sin importar lo que el comentario que acababa de hacer Yozak intentara insinuar. Así que felicitándose mentalmente, entró en el castillo, y las cosas, como a él le gustaba, volvieron a la normalidad. Si es que la normalidad incluía osos voladores, dragones, hombres con camisones rosas y ex-reinas de más de cien años insinuándose durante la cena.

Hasta su siguiente regreso, claro. Sólo había estado en la Tierra dos días, aunque sabía que en Shin Makoku había pasado más tiempo. Cuánto, no estaba seguro, aunque el gesto enfurruñado de Wolfram mientras apartaba a manotazos a Günter para ser el primero en llegar hasta Yuuri no parecía un buen presagio. Aun así, Yuuri ya sabía qué hacer para evitar los gritos, así que se acercó a él y rozó los labios de Wolfram con los suyos, sólo un segundo, aunque fue suficiente para que los dos se ruborizaran y Wolfram balbuceara algo y saliera corriendo. Cuando más tarde intentó explicarle su plan a Conrad y éste, como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra de lo que Yuuri acababa de contarle, sonrió y le dijo que se alegraba por ellos, Yuuri decidió que lo de los besos se había acabado, por muy útiles que fueran y a pesar de la idea de repetir no le resultara del todo desagradable. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no se había parado a pensar en lo que su estrategia podía significar para Wolfram y los demás y, si ni siquiera Conrad era capaz de entenderlo, estaba claro que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de usar su estrategia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. O, al menos, intentarlo.

Su siguiente viaje a la Tierra duró más de una semana, lo que resultó en que su tercer beso fuese un poco más húmedo, más largo y también más doloroso, porque antes de que se diera cuenta Wolfram le había rodeado el cuello con un brazo, y le clavó con fuerza los dedos en el hombro cuando Yuuri, al notar lo que sólo podía ser _una lengua intentando entrar en su boca_, empezó a forcejear para apartarse. La siguiente vez que volvió, Wolfram procuró sujetarle con los dos brazos. En fin, se dijo a sí mismo Yuuri esa noche en la cama, mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de su prometido e intentaba conciliar el sueño, quizás las cosas se le había ido un poco de las manos, pero por alguna razón no se sentía con ánimos de volver a cambiar las cosas. En occidente la gente a veces besaba a sus amigos, ¿verdad? Bien, Wolfram era su amigo. Y no era como si un par de besos significara que se iban a casar. Planeaba besar a mucha más gente antes de casarse. Y además no pensaba casarse, así que no había peligro. Probablemente.

El quinto beso fue parecido al cuarto, aunque parecía que Wolfram no estaba haciendo tanta fuerza para retenerle; quizás es que Yuuri se había olvidado de intentar huir. El sexto, bueno, tuvo que ser retrasado para que fuera menos embarazoso (¿esa cosa que imaginaríamos que _nunca_ pasaba? Justo), aunque sólo lo necesario para que a Yuuri le diera tiempo de vestirse. Para cuando tuvo lugar el séptimo, Yuuri había empezado a olvidar que hubo un momento en que pensó que eso de los besos quizás no fuera tan buena idea.

El decimotercero tuvo lugar sólo dos días después que el doceavo, y Yuuri aún no había tenido tiempo de irse a ningún sitio desde entonces. Sólo había abierto los ojos, mirado hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y deseado despertar a Wolfram con un beso. Y, simplemente, lo había hecho. Que Wolfram lo apartara de un manotazo y empezara a roncar sólo hizo que en los días sucesivos Yuuri se asegurara de que Wolfram estaba bien despierto antes de intentar nada. Al poco tiempo Wolfram decidió comenzar la tradición de los besos de buenas noches, aunque a él no le importaba demasiado que Yuuri estuviera dormido. Algo después dejaron de ser sólo besos, y un día Yuuri escuchó a Wolfram, como de costumbre, referirse a él como su prometido, y por primera vez no sintió ganas de corregirle.

Ese día decidió que, dado el inesperado éxito de su plan, era hora de ocuparse de la _otra_ cosa que le incomodaba cada vez que volvía a Shin Makoku.

De nuevo, imaginemos que eres el rey Yuuri. Bien, eso ya lo hemos practicado. Imaginemos que vuelves a Shin Makoku con un enorme dolor de cabeza, porque tu madre, aunque va haciéndose a la idea de que los demonios no son exactamente como ella se imaginaba, sigue insistiendo en que, al menos en el día de tu boda, _sí_ deberías llevar alas. Si planea coserlas ella misma a tu ropa o de verdad cree que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente podrás conseguir que te crezcan unas para entonces, es algo que por tu propio bien has preferido no averiguar.

Imaginemos pues que vuelves a Shin Makoku y te recibe la multitud de siempre. Todos te saludan con una sonrisa y tu prometido se acerca a ti, pero se aproxima el momento que tanto temes últimamente y, de repente, decides que tienes que hacer algo para evitarlo. Imaginemos que en ese momento recuerdas cómo resolviste las cosas la última vez y, como tu estilo de pensamiento ha sido siempre bastante lineal, no te das cuenta de cuáles son los puntos de tu plan que chirrían y te limitas a actuar.

Imaginemos que, instantes antes de que se abalance sobre ti, te adelantas y besas a Günter.

Nos saltaremos los gritos, zarandeos y explosiones de momentos antes de que tu prometido salte sobre vosotros y derribe de un golpe a Günter (al que, por cierto, se le ha quedado grabada una sonrisilla tonta en la cara y está muerto para el mundo), así como tus explicaciones de cómo alguien en el universo podría considerar jamás que lo acabas de hacer es una buena idea ( y no, que la otra vez sirviera para calmar a Wolfram no es justificación suficiente, por muy lógico que te resulte).

Ahorrémonos todo eso, y pasemos mejor a imaginar las cosas que Wolfram te obliga a hacerle esa noche para que le convenzas de que mereces ser perdonado. Y también la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Pero dejaremos esa historia para otra ocasión.

**Fin **

* * *

_ reviews?_


End file.
